Soneto Do Amor Total
by Flora Fairfield
Summary: Um momento de decisão, um momento de dúvida. Um momento de amor, um momento de loucura. Um momento de coragem, um momento abençoado. Ficlet DG Pós-Hogwarts Fluffy


**Título da Fic: Soneto Do Amor Total**

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Humor – porque ninguém merece mais lágrimas, né? – 

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Sinopse: **Um momento de decisão, um momento de dúvida. Um momento de amor, um momento de loucura. Um momento de coragem, um momento abençoado. Ficlet D/G Pós-Hogwarts Fluffy

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic.

**N/A:** Gente, esta fic é realmente fluffly. Eu fiz o melhor possível para manter o Draco in character, mas mesmo assim não acho que foi possível. Draco in character e fluffy não são duas expressões que combinem muito... mas tudo bem. Bear with me, please, okay?

**Dedicatória: **Bom, eu não tinha a mínima intenção de escrever esta fic. Na realidade, a idéia sequer havia me ocorrido antes e só me ocorreu ontem por causa da notícia que eu recebi. Tudo bem que eu fui uma das últimas a saber (né, Dona Carla?), mas eu já estou ficando acostumada... Eu sou sempre a última a saber de tudo. 

De qualquer forma, eu descobri que uma amiga querida minha, a Carlinha, vai se casar. Ela costumava ser minha beta, mas anda muito ocupada ultimamente (o que está tudo bem, porque se eu tivesse um namorado – oops, noivo – eu também escreveria muito menos fics...). Mas, em todo caso, eu, como uma boa romântica irrecuperável, fiquei muito feliz com a notícia (especialmente porque eles são um casal muito fofo, vocês não têm idéia) e resolvi escrever esta fic em homenagem. Assim, mesmo que eu seja apenas a sexta madrinha do casamento e a madrinha de consagração do quarto filho (sabem como é, a última a saber já encontra todas as melhores posições ocupadas...), eu terei sido a primeira pessoa a dar um presente de casamento! 

Tudo bem que é só uma fic (e que quando você se casar mesmo, eu vou dar um presente de verdade!) e ela nem ficou assim tão boa quanto eu gostaria, mas foi escrita com todo o meu coração para te desejar muitas felicidades, Carlinha. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu tenho certeza de que o Francisco reconhece isso. Pelo menos, ele já se mostrou ser um menino inteligente por te pedir em casamento. E, qualquer coisa, é só dizer para ele que, ele pode ser bom, mas é apenas um e nós, as seis madrinhas do casamento, juntamos ele na hora se ele resolver dar uma de engraçadinho e fazer você chorar, okay? Mas eu sei que isso não vai ser necessário...

Brincadeiras à parte, de mim, você só vai ouvir palavras de incentivo. Apenas faça o que o seu coração mandar e esta humilde amiga aqui estará sempre ao seu lado, okay?

Muitas felicidades e os melhores desejos para o feliz casal apaixonado! Que vocês tenham a paciência, a perseverança, a amizade e, principalmente, o amor para fazer tudo dar certo!

*  *  *

Soneto do Amor Total 

**_                        Vinícius de Moraes_**

_Amo-te tanto, meu amor... não cante        _

_O humano coração com mais verdade...        _

_Amo-te como amigo e como amante                _

_Numa sempre diversa realidade._

_Amo-te afim, de um calmo amor prestante       _

_E te amo além, presente na saudade                     _

_Amo-te, enfim, com grande liberdade_

_Dentro da eternidade e a cada instante._

_Amo-te como um bicho, simplesmente,_

_De um amor sem mistério e sem virtude_

_Com um desejo maciço e permanente._

_E de te amar assim, muito e amiúde_

_É que um dia em teu corpo, de repente_

_Hei de morrer de amar mais do que pude._

Um mês. Um mês e quinze dias era o tempo que fazia. Não que ele estivesse contando. Não, de jeito nenhum. Isso era coisa que as garotas faziam: marcar os dias na agenda, contar cada minuto desde o primeiro beijo. Ele não contava. Até porque nunca costumava passar um tempo que merecesse ser contado antes que ele já estivesse beijando outra boca.

Isso não mudava o fato, contudo, de que fazia um mês, quinze dias e aproximadamente três horas desde que ele pusera os olhos nela. E ele sabia. Tinha consciência de cada minuto que passara desde aquele momento. Tinha uma consciência ainda mais penetrante de cada minuto que passara longe dela desde aquele momento, há um mês, quinze dias e três horas. Ele não deveria estar contando, deveria? Isso com certeza não era saudável.

E ainda assim, ele estava contando. Contando cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. Agora, por exemplo, ela estava atrasada. Ele já olhara no relógio umas três vezes desde que chegara no restaurante. Na primeira vez, ele estava dez minutos adiantado. Constatou tristemente que ela ainda não havia chegado e sentou-se em uma mesa solitário. Na segunda vez, percebeu que já estava na hora e, começando a ficar impaciente, pediu uma dose dupla de uísque ao garçom. Na terceira vez, contudo, já passavam quinze minutos do horário e nada dela aparecer! Mas ele não estava contando. Não, de jeito nenhum.

Apenas se mexia na cadeira, desconfortável, virando-se para a entrada a cada meio segundo, esperando ver as madeixas vermelhas dela apontando na porta a qualquer instante. Ela não era, afinal de contas, muito difícil de se notar, com todo aquele cabelo ruivo, a risada barulhenta e a voz alta. Sem dúvida, ela era uma mulher que chamava atenção. "Até demais", ele não pôde deixar de comentar mentalmente quando, afinal, a viu entrando no restaurante e notou ao mesmo tempo as não poucas cabeças masculinas que se viravam na direção dela.

— Você está atrasada — ele falou antes de mais nada, com a cara fechada.

— Eu sei.

— Você sabe? É só isso que você vai dizer?

— Draco, são apenas quinze minutos.

— Apenas quinze minutos! Apenas quinze minutos! — ele repetiu ultrajado. Como ela podia não entender? Como ela podia dizer que eram apenas quinze minutos? Será que ela não percebia que eram quinze minutos longe dela? Longe daquele olhar tentador, daquele sorriso cativante e daquelas mãos delicadas? Longe do decote acentuado que deixava à vista uma amostra insinuante dos seios dela? Longe daquelas pernas que simplesmente pareciam não ter fim? Longe dos beijos e dos abraços e das mãos silenciosamente entrelaçadas? — Como você pode dizer que são apenas quinze minutos?!

— Mas são apenas quinze minutos! — ela respondeu alheia ao que ele estava pensando, procurando o seu relógio para conferir o horário.

— Esqueça — ele a interrompeu revoltado — Eu estou cansado disso.

— Cansado de quê?

— Disso! Dessa contagem infinita! Dessa espera infinita! Para mim, chega!

— O que você está querendo dizer? — ela perguntou, toda a dúvida evidente nos seus olhos castanhos.

— Eu estou querendo dizer que eu não agüento mais — ele falou, jogando seu guardanapo sobre a mesa e preparando-se para levantar.

— Você está terminando comigo, é isto? E só por que eu me atrasei?!

— Terminando com você?! É claro que não! Daonde você tirou esta idéia? — e, colocando o seu sorriso desdenhoso no rosto — Ah, já está querendo voltar para a sua eterna paixão, o todo-perfeito-menino-que-**infelizmente**-sobreviveu-inúmeras-vezes, não é?

— Agora quem pergunta sou eu: daonde você tirou esta idéia? Por acaso eu falei alguma coisa sobre o Harry?

— Você não precisa falar!

— Olha, Malfoy, eu não vim aqui para me aborrecer...

— Nem eu!

— É, mas aparentemente você adora encontrar um motivo para nós brigarmos!

— Eu? Então a culpa é minha agora?

— Sabe de uma coisa? Dessa vez quem cansou fui eu! — Gina exclamou furiosa, lutando para manter a voz baixa — Adeus, Malfoy. E aproveite o jantar — ela completou, levantando-se imediatamente e saindo sem olhar para trás.

Como ela ousara fazer aquilo? Ela não tinha esse direito, ele pensou indignado. Não podia simplesmente ir embora e deixá-lo lá, parado, esperando como um imbecil que ela voltasse. Aquilo era ridículo. 

Ele esperou, contudo, sentado na mesa, sozinho, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Tinha uma vaga noção das pessoas ao redor observando-o, curiosas. Afinal de contas, não era todo dia que um Malfoy fazia papel de palhaço em público, não é mesmo? E de quem era a culpa daquele episódio? Daquela mulher maluca que ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar da cabeça! Olhando nervoso para o relógio, Draco viu a hora. Já fazia 135 segundos que ela saíra. "Cento-e-trinta-e-cinco-segundos!", ele pensou por entre dentes trincados. Uma verdadeira eternidade! E como ela ousava não voltar?

Finalmente, exausto de ficar ali esperando, enquanto batia o pé no chão nervosamente e levava o copo vazio de uísque à boca pela milésima vez, ele se levantou, deixou o dinheiro para pagar a bebida e foi atrás dela. Sequer se lembrou de pegar seu casaco ou seu guarda-chuva. Do lado de fora, a noite de inverno estava escura e uma tempestade fria caía, garantindo que as ruas do Beco Diagonal estivessem desertas, exceto pela mulher se afastando do restaurante a passos rápidos, com uma comprida capa impermeável marrom clara e o cabelo inegavelmente vermelho à mostra debaixo de um largo guarda-chuva amarelo.

— Weasley! — ele gritou, quase correndo na direção dela — Weasley! — Gina fingiu que não estava ouvindo e não diminuiu sua velocidade, o que, claro, só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado — Será que dá para você esperar? — ele perguntou, puxando-a sem delicadeza pelo braço quando a alcançou.

— Por quê? Para você falar mais um pouquinho sobre como eu sou APAIXONADA pelo Harry? — ela gritou de volta, suas sardas sobressaindo-se no rosto pálido.

— A culpa não é minha se você vive pensando nele!

— Como é que é?! A única pessoa aqui que vive pensando nele é você, seu imbecil! Agora me deixa em paz! — ela tentou se soltar, mas ele apenas a segurou com mais força, fazendo com que ela perdesse um pouco o equilíbrio e caísse na direção dele, soltando seu guarda-chuva no processo. Sem conseguir resistir à tentação de tê-la tão perto, ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Gina e a puxou ainda mais.

— Acontece — continuou em um tom de voz mais baixo — que eu não quero te deixar em paz. Será que você não entende?

— Não entendo o quê? Que você tem ciúmes obsessivos do Harry ou que não suporta que eu te deixe esperando? — ela perguntou ainda com raiva.

— As duas coisas.

— E o que há para entender? Primeiro, você é burro, porque se eu gostasse do Harry não estaria aqui. Aliás, eu não sei daonde você tirou esta história. Eu não gosto dele desde que eu tinha 14 anos!!! E, segundo, você se acha importante demais para esperar por mim durante míseros 15 minutos! Nos dois casos, a coisa fica feia pro seu lado!

— Não é por isso que eu não gosto de que você se atrase.

— Ah, não? Então é por quê, cara-pálida? — ela perguntou, cheia de ironia.

— Porque cada minuto que você demora para chegar leva uma eternidade para passar, okay? — ele respondeu, se enfurecendo novamente e soltando-a — Porque você faz com que eu me sinta como uma maldita garota de colegial apaixonada, sempre olhando para o relógio e se perguntando "será que ela vem? será que ela já saiu de casa? será que ela já está vindo? onde diabos ela está? por que diabos ela está demorando?". Logo eu! Que nunca me apaixonei e muito menos fui uma garota antes! Ah, e agora você está rindo! Que maravilha! — ele exclamou indignado, o que apenas serviu para fazer Gina rir um pouco mais.

— Desculpe, mas realmente eu nunca esperei ouvir a frase "eu nunca fui uma garota antes" vinda da sua boca! — ela respondeu por entre o riso.

— 'Tá vendo? 'Tá vendo o que você faz comigo, sua louca? Você tira todo e qualquer pensamento racional da minha mente! E eu te odeio por isso!

— Se você me odeia, então me deixe.

— "Se você me odeia, então me deixe" — ele imitou a voz dela — Quem me dera! Quem me dera fosse tão fácil assim! Mas cada vez que você vai embora para a sua casa eu me faço prometer que não vou ficar contando os minutos e o que eu faço? O que eu faço, hein? Deixa eu te responder: EU FICO CONTANDO OS MINUTOS! Cada maldito minuto até a hora de te ver de novo! E por quê? Por que, meu Deus, por quê???

— Porque você está apaixonado por mim.

— E você precisa dizer isso com esse sorriso superior no meio da cara, né?

— Na realidade, preciso. Não é todo dia que Draco Malfoy admite para sua namorada que ele anda se comportando como... Como foi que você disse? Ah! Como uma "garota de colegial apaixonada"...

— Eu realmente te odeio.

— Eu realmente te amo.

— Ai, graças a Deus! — ele exclamou, como se um grande peso tivesse sido imediatamente retirado das suas costas e a puxou com força para um beijo intenso. Os lábios de Gina estavam frios, assim como suas bochechas e seu nariz. Foi somente quando percebeu isso que Draco pareceu tomar consciência de que estava chovendo e de que eles estavam parados bem debaixo da chuva. Não que ele se importasse, contudo. De jeito nenhum. Naquele momento, ele não se importaria se Voldemorte voltasse de além do véu fantasiado de Elvis, cantando "I will survive" a plenos pulmões. Não. Naquele momento, a única coisa que importava era a ruiva nos seus braços. A ruiva que tinha a capacidade incrível de fazê-lo agir como alguém que se parecia com ele, mas não era ele e que, mesmo assim, ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

— Eu não quero que você vá embora — ele falou finalmente, descansando sua testa contra a dela quando seus lábios finalmente se separaram.

— Mas eu não vou mais embora. Eu não estou mais com raiva.

— Não, você não entendeu. Eu não quero que você vá embora _nunca_.

— Como assim 'nunca'?

— Quantos 'nuncas' você conhece, Weasley? — ele ergueu a cabeça começando a se irritar de novo.

— Na realidade, nenhum. Nunca é muito tempo.

— E ainda assim não parece tempo suficiente.

— Suficiente para quê?

— Suficiente para nós!

— Do que é que você está falando, Malfoy?

— Quantos segundos há em toda a eternidade, Weasley?

— Tem certeza de que você só bebeu aquela dose de uísque?

— Era uma dose dupla, mas você não respondeu à minha pergunta — ele perguntou de novo, encarando-a de forma penetrante.

— Incontáveis. Há incontáveis segundos na eternidade. Satisfeito?

— Não. Ainda não é tempo suficiente.

— E por que não?

— Você sabe quanto tempo eu demorei para sair do restaurante atrás de você?

— Dois minutos?

— Cento e trinta e cinco segundos.

— Malfoy, você tem algum problema mental?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Weasley — ele se irritou — eu estou parado no meio da chuva, em pleno inverno no Beco Diagonal, pedindo para você se casar comigo! É claro que eu tenho sérios problemas mentais!

— Casar?

— Casar.

— Você está louco.

— Eu pensei que nós já tivéssemos concordado sobre isso.

— Você está falando sério?

— Mortalmente.

— Por quê?

— Por quê o quê?

— Por que você quer se casar comigo?

— Porque incontáveis segundos parece ser um tempo muito grande, mas aí, você começa a contar e descobre que não é tanto tempo assim.

 — Como?!

— Escute: eu tenho vinte e um anos e três meses exatos. Você sabe quantos segundos isso dá? 660 milhões e 960 mil segundos. Desses 660 milhões e 960 mil segundos, eu passei 657 milhões e 72 mil segundos sem você. Nós estamos juntos há apenas 3 milhões e 888 mil segundos. Sendo que eu perdi 135 deles parado em uma mesa de restaurante, esperando você voltar! Cento-e-trinta-e-cinco segundos absolutamente desperdiçados!!!

 — Meu Deus, quando você falou que estava contando o tempo, você _realmente_ estava contando!

— Claro que sim! O que você achou que fosse?

— Uma metáfora?

— Metáforas são para imbecis. A questão é: se você levar em consideração a estimativa média de vida de um bruxo, são apenas...

— Não me diga que você também calculou isso?

— Calculei.

— Quando?

— Ontem à noite. Eu não consegui dormir — ele respondeu rápido — Mas essa não é a questão...

— Então qual é a questão?

— A questão é: eu não quero perder nem mais um segundo! Dá para entender agora?

— Malfoy, eu não sei se eu fico triste ou feliz com isso, mas essa foi a coisa mais romântica que você já me falou.

— Isso significa que você vai casar comigo?

— Quando?

— Amanhã?

— Você realmente está louco.

— Então, enlouqueça comigo.

— Você realmente está falando sério.

— Eu nunca falei mais sério na minha vida, Gina. Cada instante longe de você é uma tortura.

— Eu sei.

— Você sabe?

— Sei.

— Então?

— Você sabe que pode não dar certo, não sabe?

— Sei. E você? Sabe que também pode não dar errado?

— Sei.

— A chance de felicidade não compensa os riscos?

— Sempre — Gina respondeu e esperou um segundo pela reação dele, que apenas a encarou, sem mudar a expressão nos seus profundos olhos cinzentos — Draco, caso você não tenha percebido, eu acabei de dizer sim.

— Você disse? — ele soou incrédulo, como uma criança que ganhou um presente que pediu, mas que, de certa forma, não esperava conseguir.

— Disse.

— Você é louca.

— Bom... eu também estou na chuva, não estou? — ela perguntou com o que pareceu aos olhos dele o sorriso mais bonito do mundo no rosto, pouco antes de subir nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo de leve nos lábios.

Draco, por sua vez, retribuiu o beijo, enquanto enlaçava suavemente seus dedos aos dela, num ato tão delicado que mal parecia algo que ele faria.

— Você sabe o que os nossos filhos vão falar sobre nós? — ele perguntou com a voz apenas acima de um sussurro, os lábios dos dois ainda quase se tocando.

— O quê? — Gina respondeu.

— Eles vão dizer: "e eles deram as mãos um dia e nunca mais soltaram".

— _Nunca mais_ não é muito tempo?

— _Nunca mais_ não é nem de longe tempo suficiente, minha querida. Nem de longe...

**N/A2:** Fofo esse final, não? Nem eu sabia que eu podia escrever algo tão fluffy... Mas tudo bem... Assim, eu tiro essa fluffiness do meu sistema e posso voltar a ser má no próximo capítulo de TNO! ;o) A propósito, a história das mãos que eu usei no final foi algo que um tio meu disse sobre os meus pais: que eles deram as mãos um dia e nunca mais soltaram. Eu, obviamente, achei a metáfora muito fofa e, bem, apropriada para a ocasião. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E, Carlinha, só vou dizer uma coisa: depois dessa, eu TENHO que ser promovida a futura-madrinha do seu first-born! Senão, eu me revolto...

**N/A3 – Para quem estiver se perguntando em que pé anda o capítulo 11 de TNO:** Eu já comecei a escrevê-lo, mas ainda estou no início. Tenho menos de 1/3 dele pronto. Mas aí vai um trechinho _teaser_ que eu coloquei na lista da Ordem para irritar a Nanda Weasley:

"Ela não sabia que a escada da sua casa era tão alta. Tentou se agarrar no corrimão, no tapete, no próprio ar ao seu redor, mas não conseguiu. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido! Em um instante, ela estava tentando se esquivar do homem por quem ela supostamente estava apaixonada e, no seguinte, estava caída no chão ao pé da escada, atordoada. Bateu a cabeça com força e sua visão ficou temporariamente permeada por manchas escuras. O braço que ela usara para tentar diminuir um pouco o impacto doía de forma profunda. Provavelmente estava quebrado. De tudo, entretanto, o mais assustador era a figura _dele descendo vagarosamente os degraus na direção dela."_

Bjinhos! :-D


End file.
